Pulsed laser deposition (PLD) is a method for depositing thin films on substrates by focusing a laser beam to a target of the material to be deposited. This target-material is ablated from the target in form of a plasma plume. By bringing the substrate into the vicinity of the plasma plume the target material is deposited as a thin film on the substrate.
PLD is used for example to produce HTS-layers for use in apparatuses using superconductivity (see references [1]-[6]). In order to improve the quality of the deposited film references [5] and [6] disclose methods for laser deposition wherein the pulsed laser beam is oscillated across the target to provide a substantially uniform coating with superconductive material on an elongate substrate. References [4] and [1] suggest a multi-path arrangement of the elongated substrate in order to enhance the yield.
References [1] and [2] disclose a multi-plume arrangement, i.e. several plasma plumes are directed to the target in sequence from different target spots, thus deposition rate can be improved without losing the required thickness homogeneity of the deposited film. Yet, only a moderate increase of deposition speed at high repetition rates (150-300 Hz) of laser pulses can be achieved, which is attributed to better removal of target material from a smoother target surface which is provided via the beam scanning the target surface.